Iris
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Every time I saw him I felt pulled towards him, I yearned to be near him, to know why that deep sadness seemed permanent in his beautiful eyes. I wanted to be near him, to talk to him, to hold him, to kiss him, to simply love him. Azureshipping R


**Iris**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!

**Summery: **Every time I saw him I felt pulled towards him, I yearned to be near him, to know why that deep sadness seemed permanent in his beautiful eyes. I wanted to be near him, to talk to him, to hold him, to kiss him, to simply love him.

**Pairing: **Kaiba Seto & Mazaki Anzu (Azureshipping)

* * *

**AN: I spent hours upon hours on YouTube watching only one video: Iris, done for Azureshipping, if you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it, it's very beautiful. The song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls was so beautifully strung with clips of Seto and Anzu, it's my favorite and the best Azureshipping video ever.**

* * *

Since the very first time I saw him I have felt something towards him. At first it was attraction, then something seemed to pull me to him every time I saw him till I knew I couldn't live a day without at least seeing him once. He had something magical in him, something venerable, and so very adorable. For all his cold behavior, his eyes spoke of a deep sadness and loneliness, I wanted to explore it, to know what it was, to cure it. Later I should learn about his tragic past, about losing his parents, living at the orphanage and the terrible things that monster Gozaburo Kaiba did to him. He didn't deserve all that, he deserved to be cherished and loved just like everyone else. And I wanted to be the one who would love and cherish him forever.

Our encounters weren't the best, either we were screaming at each other or he didn't want to listen to me. We were never on the same side; he was the big bad businessman and I the good little cheerleader, opposites in every way possible. And still he was everything I wanted. I wanted everything; his scowls and frowns, his smirks and smiles, his love and his friendship; I wanted to be his best friend, the woman he loves; simply everything.

Things seemed to change for us after Battle City, he didn't seem as cold, he wasn't pushing us away as much as he used and I seemed to have caught him looking at me a few times when I was watching. At the second tournament he hosted, the KaibaCorp. Grand Championships, he was a normal young man, well as normal you can be when you announce the beginning of a tournament and jump out a flying vehicle at the same time, but that was Kaiba, he was never your ordinary guy, everything needed to be grand with him. And honestly, I liked it that way.

The Millennium World was the hardest part of our journey and till the very end we didn't get to see very much of him, but he was still there. When we returned to the present and made our way to say goodbye to Atem forever, he was still there, making flimsy excuses, but we all knew that he wanted to say goodbye in his own way. When they were arguing over who should be Atem's final opponent, and he and Joey almost got on the other's throat over it, I would have chosen Seto if anyone had asked me, he would've deserved the chance to prove his worth. But Yugi was the hero, Seto the anti-hero and we all know where that leads to.

After that I didn't see him for a long time. Then one day, my agency called and said they had a job for me. KaibaCorp. needed a female model for a few photo-shoots and short movies to advertise their newest projects, for women. I wasn't a model, but the head of the PR has somehow gotten my picture and wanted me. Now who was I to say no?

A few days later I had a meeting with that same man and Kaiba Seto to sign a contract. They told my agent it was possible that I get an permanent job at KaibaCorp., of course if Seto approved. I didn't have much hope for that. The meeting was very good, in my job I used the name Téa Gardner, instead of my own and Seto didn't have a clue of who I was, even when I stood before him, he called me Miss Gardner. I almost had to write my real name till he remembered, he sure was surprised. I did get that job, and my face appeared all over Japan on products of KaibaCorp., sometimes Seto needed to be on the picture too, and those were my favorites, I kept them all. Sometime over the course of me working for him, we started going out and I learned a new side of him, the loving and affectionate one. We spent every moment available together and grew close over a short amount of time. Our relationship was healthy and growing, extremely loving and I was as happy as I could get.

Of course we faced our problems and our ups and downs, but we were generally happy and content. Two years into the relationship we got married and I ask myself till now just how have I managed to get him to fall in love with me. But we're expecting our fourth child, a boy after three girls; we're married since twelve years and have never been happier.

If I have listened to my mother and studied to become a doctor I doubt I would be Mrs. Seto Kaiba now. My dancing career brought me to my husband and I'm more then thankful for once not listening to my mother.

* * *

** Please tell me what you think,**

**Jas**


End file.
